


Red and Cream (Part II)

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram, theconsciousdarkness



Series: Lingerie [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cum Fetish, Established Relationship, Feminization, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Restraints, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsciousdarkness/pseuds/theconsciousdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Will has discovered the beautiful things Hannibal wants him to wear, he gives himself over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Cream (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to Introduction and Red and Cream (Part I). See series for previous parts.

Later that day, Will bathed. Hannibal had set out a sumptuous array of bath oils, soaps, and the like. He discovered that ensuring his skin remained smooth would be a daily task of upkeep. He also surmised it would be worth it.

Outside, Hannibal was busy preparing the bedroom, and laying out the garments. He planned to leave them, and allow Will to dress in them privately when he had finished his bath. He also put out two glasses for the wine he had opened, breathing downstairs. The entire thing had a ritualistic quality to it. 

When he was finished, he retired to the sitting room to wait.

Will sat in the bath for quite some time, water as hot as he could make it. He wasn’t entirely sure which of the oils and soaps to use, but he noticed they all contained a similar group of underlying scents. They felt amazing against his skin, something he wasn’t used to by comparison to what he normally had at home. He chose one he liked, and that he assumed Hannibal might also enjoy.

He shaved again, decidedly fond of the feeling against his legs and thighs, but especially the smoothness that surrounded his cock. There was an undercurrent of arousal that came in waves, despite his nervousness, when he touched himself. Eventually though, he realized he might be delaying the more active part of their day together. Will rinsed off and grabbed one of the thick bath towels and dried completely. A little bit of a lightly scented lotion Hannibal had left him and then Will was in the bedroom, looking at the items laid out for him.

While he was often filled with anxiety, especially as it pertained to the cases he worked on, it was rare that a feeling of joyful excitement existed within that same space. Will stood naked for a long time, fingers running lightly over the sheer fabric that was soon to settle over his skin. Eventually, he took a deep breath and selected the stockings first.

He sat on the bed, on Hannibal’s side, as if it would give him some courage for what he was about to do. The first slipped over his foot, along his ankle and up his calf. Will couldn’t suppress the shiver that wound its way up his spine. The fabric felt delicate, smooth, and decidedly cool along his skin. He eased it up over his knee, the lace settling gently along his thigh.

Will let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Before another thought could enter his mind, he was gingerly pulling on the other stocking, standing suddenly to look down at himself.

The panties came next, a little more slowly than the stockings. A step into them, balancing on one shaking leg and then the other, and Will was guiding them over his hips. The fabric was just as light. He shuddered again when they settled against his soft cock, hugging him gently. An uncertain touch against himself - along his waist, where the lace sat just so, over the juncture of thigh and leg.

His mind flooded with images of how he must look. Will took the chemise next, watching as the fabric fell in waves down his hands. The red tones against cream looked impossibly beautiful. It was slipped over his shoulders slowly, with care and no small amount of anticipation. He moaned openly when it slid down his back and sides, coming to rest just above his hips.

It seemed to move with him, flowing over his body with a delicate dance along his sensitive skin.

Will trembled in the middle of Hannibal’s bedroom. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he tried hard to silence the little gasps that fell from his parted lips. Would Hannibal find him attractive like this? He couldn’t bear to look at himself in the mirror to see.

Not yet.

While preparing, Will had failed to notice that Hannibal had left the door to his private dressing room ajar. Left open deliberately, he realized. He stepped inside, obscured slightly from view.

“Hannibal?” He called out tentatively, as he wrapped his fingers against the frame for support.

He opened the door slowly, and stood in the entryway, illuminated by light from behind. He paused to give this moment the time it deserved; Hannibal gazed at Will starting from the way the stockings made his calves look so graceful. He continued upwards, and the place where the material met with his skin at the midpoint of his thighs made his breath catch. 

The sheer, delicate panties against his cock, accentuating its shape...the curve of his hips, as the chemise fell over it like water. 

He stepped into the room, advancing on Will as he backed further into the space, with desire he could not hide.

Will was worrying at his lip with his teeth, evidently in need of some kind of reassurance. Hannibal grazed two fingers up his shoulder, sliding them under his chin. He raised it, and leaned in to claim his lips with his own teeth. 

Hannibal felt Will lean in, melting into his embrace. They stood that way for moments uncounted, kissing deeply. 

Breaking the kiss at length, Hannibal spoke first.

“There are no adequate words for you. Your body is a precious gift, so freely given for my enjoyment and pleasure.”

He took Will’s hand, and placed it over his own surging erection, still clothed.

“This is what you do to me, as no other. How could you ever doubt your  _deliciousness._  I will savor it now to the fullest.”

He stepped back, and brought out a length of silk. Circling around Will’s body, fingers playing over his waist, he stood behind him and wrapped the material around his eyes.

Will sighed deeply, and allowed himself to be turned. He was facing a long mirror now; though he couldn’t see it, he knew it was there.

Hannibal moved his lips to Will’s ear, and breathed: “Touch yourself for me. Everywhere.”

There was no denying the hushed whimper that fell from Will’s lips at Hannibal’s instruction. He pressed back against the clothed form, seeking out contact and the stabilizing force of the man behind him. A kiss to his temple, hidden by soft silk, and a light reassuring touch against Will’s elbow, and he was finally moving his hands slowly over his body.

He started at his thighs, fascinated by the feeling of the fabric, and the way the lace hugged his legs. He moved upwards then, unsure fingers tracing the elaborate hem of the panties - first at his waist, then as they curved along the his soft inner thigh. Only a few inches more and he was touching his ass, hand cupping himself and the delicate patterns that hugged his body.

There was a deep, approving sigh from Hannibal, breath warm against Will’s neck. He shivered, arching into the feeling, before he could no longer ignore a tentative touch against his silk-covered cock.

Will gasped, biting back a moan, and moved his hand upward still, palm against the little expanse of skin between lace and the flowing chemise. He traced the pattern before sliding a hand up his chest, fingers stroking slowly over a sensitive nipple.

“Just like that, Will.”

Hannibal’s voice washed over him just as thumb and forefinger closed over his flesh, Will groaning with the intensity of his own action. Though he had been soft until now, the first stirrings of arousal were coursing through him, panties suddenly a little fuller as his cock pressed against the silk.

He moved back again, a minute little sway to his hips when he rubbed against himself against Hannibal’s clothed erection.

“Please,” Will whispered, moving his hands from his chest. A quick tip of his head to the side, exposing his neck, and then Will was touching his throat, skin flushed with obvious desire.

Hannibal could easily read what Will wanted in this moment; he applied lingering kisses to the offered part of his neck. But if this exercise were to be completely successful, Will would need to be most specific with his wishes.

“You have to tell me what you want, Will. I need to hear the words. I can anticipate what would feel good for you, but this is all about listening to your body, and expressing its needs. Can you do that for me? Can you try?”

Will nodded, smiling, forgetting entirely that Hannibal could see his reflection. In fact, he failed to remember he was in front of the mirror at all. His forgetfulness brought with it a little bravery - Will rubbed his ass against Hannibal’s growing arousal, pleased to hear a dark sigh close to his ear.

“I want you to touch me, just like you are. Ah, please,” Will shuddered in Hannibal’s arms, head falling back on his shoulder. “I want to feel your lips on my throat, against my pulse.”

Will trailed off, groaning deeply, hand hovering at the hem of the chemise. Fingers trailed over his exposed stomach, before inching down slowly.

“And I want to touch myself again, before I’m completely aroused. I just,” he struggled for a moment, trying to form the words, “I want you covering me, I want to feel myself getting hard in your hands.” The last few words tumbled out in a rush, Will breathless with desire and knowledge of what he just said.

Another kiss, placed just below Will’s ear, and Hannibal said: “Anything.”

It was more of an indulgence for himself, if anything; he applied long, warm strokes of his tongue at Will’s pulse while gentle but insistent fingers worked their way up and down his cock while it began to stiffen at his touch.

All the while, Will’s own hands travelled up and down his body, exploring tentatively at first, but then more confidently as his erection grew. To Hannibal, it was almost more exquisite than he could bear...finally seeing Will enjoy himself near to how much he did. 

They stayed that way for several minutes, Hannibal’s mouth at Will’s neck, in perfect synch with the way his hands were moving over his body. He was well past completely hard, the delicate fabric scarcely containing him anymore. As much as Hannibal wanted to take the blindfold off and let Will see himself like this - beautiful, vulnerable, perfect in his eyes - he didn’t want to overwhelm him. They’d do this again, many times. 

“Will,” he finally said, “it’s time to move to the bed. Let me guide you.”

He turned in Hannibal’s arms. 

A hand slid up his shoulder slowly, feeling his way with a gentle touch. Will’s thumb brushed the corner of Hannibal’s face. He smiled and lifted up on his toes, seeking out Hannibal’s lips. They kissed deeply for a time, tongues meeting in a slow exploration of each other. Will felt Hannibal’s palm as it moved along his skin, fingers slipping under the lace of the panties, rubbing against smooth skin.

“Exquisite, Will.” He whispered, dark and full of promise, as the kiss was broken.

Will let himself be turned then, guided slowly to bed, one steadying hand against his hip. Hannibal couldn’t bear to let the opportunity pass him by, his other hand straying across Will. It curved over the swell of his ass, and he permitted himself a pleasured sigh, a deep sound he knew Will heard when he felt the shiver pass through his body.

Turned, and helped into bed, Will sank back against a waiting stack of pillows. He lay quietly, breath quick but easy. Lips parting, he groaned quietly while Hannibal lifted the chemise just a fraction, exposing a flush spreading rapidly over his skin. It stained his thighs, his chest, even streaking over his stomach as Hannibal touched him there.

The silk draped across Will’s eyes permitted Hannibal a few moments to watch him, uninhibited. A single finger, tracing lightly, slipped along the hem of the panties. First, over his waist and hip, then lower, touching the insides of his legs.

A few strokes downward, then Hannibal was gently pressing his thighs open, a needy whimper falling from Will’s lips as his reward.

To his great delight, Hannibal noticed the small darker patch of fabric where Will’s cock had dampened it. He wanted to direct his attention there immediately, but instead reached over to take the second length of silk binding and move to bring Will’s wrists behind his back. The knots he tied were not tight, but were restrictive enough that Will would be unable to do anything at all with his hands.

When he was done, he went back around, caressing Will’s warm thighs, and observing the patch had grown.

“You enjoy me restraining you, I see. Surrendering to me so completely. I can do anything to you.”

Will was breathing deeply, as if trying to think of what to say in response. Before he could gather his thoughts, Hannibal stroked the hard flesh beneath the soft material, and finally moved it aside just enough to expose him. 

Although he knew well this would make it much more difficult for Will to answer, Hannibal posed a direct question: “What do you want?”

The leaking head, exposed, was nearly Will’s undoing. With the rest of his cock still tucked behind silk, he shook his head, gasping.

As if to help him decide, Hannibal traced a single finger over his flesh. A little pressure under his balls, he slid his hand over their soft weight, finger pressing in along the hard shaft as he moved. Only when he reached the exposed skin did Hannibal circle his finger around, pushing with the smallest amount of pressure against the leaking slit.

A thick bead of fluid spilled out, tumbling down the dark head and dampening the lace.

Will whined, low in his throat.

“I need to taste you,” he gasped again, breathless and overwhelmed. His mouth dropped open unconsciously, tongue darting out to lick his lips in anticipation.

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed. “You do.”

He stepped back, and began to undress. Will could hear, but not see nor touch. Garments were removed quickly and carefully, and when he was finished, he stood close to Will, to allow him to breathe in the scent of his arousal. Hannibal watched Will’s cock surge in response. He stroked himself, fully hard, just inches from Will’s open mouth. 

“Please..,” Will implored.

Smiling at his eagerness, Hannibal finally touched the head to Will’s now closed lips, and sighed as he drew it along them. He hadn’t used his tongue yet.  _Good_ , Hannibal thought.  _Waiting for permission, despite such obvious desire_.

He drew back again, hand working up and down the thick shaft more deliberately. A small amount of precum emerged, to match Will’s leaking cock. 

“Open your mouth.” 

When he head of his cock touched Will’s tongue, finally giving him the taste he so wanted, a shudder visibly ran through his entire body. Hannibal’s hand went to the back of Will’s neck, 

The sweet sounds of Will’s eagerness were too delicious for Hannibal. 

He pressed forward, a little more, hips rocking in a steady rhythm. Cock probing so intimately at the back of his throat, Will swallowed around him with an almost zealous enthusiasm. A moment later he eased out, Will taking a deep lungful of air around a moan so passionate that it took all of Hannibal’s reserve not to thrust back inside.

“You can’t resist, can you, Will?”

He heard the smile in Hannibal’s voice and shook his head fervently, opening his mouth and imploring that he slide in once more.

“I could never resist you.” Will licked his lips again, slick with the wetness that was gathering against the thick head of Hannibal’s cock.

“The way you taste, the way you smell, how you feel against my tongue. I dream about it, that’s how good you are in my mouth.”

Hannibal watched Will’s cock surge with his confession, at the thoughts and images that unfolded in his mind.

“Well then,” Hannibal whispered, voice dark and full of lust, “who am I to deny your dreams?”

With a tightening of his fingers through Will’s hair, he plunged again into the deepest part of Will’s throat, allowing him enough respite to suck freely from time to time. What once had been a small dark section of dampness where the lace met his cock spread obscenely, as the fabric could no longer contain him even a little. Will looked on the verge of cumming untouched; Hannibal doubted he could hold off much longer, just from watching this alone. 

The heat of his mouth was irresistible, Hannibal’s orgasm building in quick waves. A deep moan, torn unbidden from his chest, spilled from his lips, and it marked the beginning of the end. When he looked down, seeing his length being attended to so reverently, he felt the first contraction begin, and allowed Will to drink in what he wanted so much; at least at first. Then he eased back, watching his cum flow freely over Will’s tongue. Farther back, to drench his face. Even he was surprised at the volume of it; it went on and on. Will was smiling in pure ecstasy at every new surge of it. 

“More,” he managed to say, as if Hannibal had control over this, and as if he would deny him if he didn’t ask nicely enough. If it were up to Hannibal, he would never let this moment end. But of course, it must, and one last torrent was unleashed that he graciously directed right over his tongue once again. Will swallowed, and licked his lips, wanting ever more. The contrast between this needy display, and the demureness of what he wore, was exquisite beyond description. 

To the best of his ability to oblige, Hannibal pushed what remained upon Will’s face to his mouth.

He parted his lips willingly, longingly. His tongue, hot and eager, curled over Hannibal’s fingers before his mouth followed suit, greedily sucking the last pearlescent drops from his hand. After a time he pulled away, letting his head fall back into the pillows.

Will’s body moved of its own accord, Hannibal watching as an entirely satisfying motion crept over him. A little tremble across his stomach, a shiver down his back, and then Will’s hips were moving, a desperate thrust in the space between them.

Hannibal bent a little lower, one knee coming to rest near Will’s side. He captured Hannibal’s mouth, as he inclined his head, and bit down gently on the bottom lip he sucked between his teeth. The new position brought with it easier access, the physical closeness inflaming Will’s senses.

“I can see you, in my mind’s eye,” Will whispered, smiling, when he pulled back.  “You’re so beautiful.”

Before Hannibal could respond, he parted the Doctor’s lips with his own and pressed his tongue inside, the last streaks cum shared together in the heat of their mouths.

Hannibal brought Will’s body closer to him still, his hands sliding down his back, and pushing the soft lace garment up just to his waist. He maneuvered his legs so Will’s cock, fully slick with precum, slotted between his thighs.

Will immediately began to thrust; Hannibal held him so he couldn’t go too fast, but it was difficult to hold him back. He was not in conscious control over his own body anymore. Driven by blind lust and need, Will leaned into Hannibal’s body; in response, Hannibal tightened the muscles of his thighs by degrees. 

Resting his chin against the crook of Hannibal’s neck, he felt surrounded, enveloped. The man’s scent, the heat of his body, his hands all over him, both on skin and gliding over lace. Gradually, Will realized Hannibal was speaking to him: 

“Cum for me, Will. I want to feel you, spilling so hot against me.”

There was a deep groan at those words, body stiffening in Hannibal’s arms. The tightness, the slick press of his cock through the pressure of Hannibal’s thighs, was beyond his ability to process. Operating only on instinct, his hips snapped forward with a cry of unbearable ecstasy.

Hannibal held fast, no longer able to slow Will’s near-frantic responses. An arm was hooked over his hips, the other hand buried in the dark, damp curls. Will pressed desperate, open-mouthed kisses to Hannibal’s shoulder and neck, tongue heated against his pulse as he whined.

A moment later he went rigid, the first torrent of cum filling the juncture of Hannibal’s thighs. Will sobbed out incoherently, teeth and lips closing over the tender skin of his throat. Another shudder, another hard desperate thrust of hips, and Will was spilling thick and warm over Hannibal’s cock, drenching his sensitive flesh.

It felt unending. Will’s mind was gloriously blank as he drove forward, finally collapsing against Hannibal, the last pulses of his release painted across their thighs.

There was stillness for a time, the only motion that of Will’s deep, labored breathing and a fatigued tremor that settled in his limbs. In his state he failed to remember he was bound. Trying weakly to free himself, Hannibal’s name was on his lips as he moaned softly.

Trying to disturb him as little as possible, Hannibal reached around to loosen Will’s bonds. He slipped his hands out slowly, allowing to a gradual adjustment. Hannibal kissed the side of his mouth while he did, distracting him, until he was finally free. 

Hands went now to the soft material that covered and clung to his chest. Hannibal ran his fingers along the places where fabric met flesh, and by degrees, Will’s breathing regulated.

They lay together, in the soft quiet of each other’s heartbeats, until finally Hannibal spoke:

“You did so well. This is only the beginning. Imagine how much more free you will become, how many more facets of that freedom will be revealed to you. There are so many more boxes to open.”

Will smiled at the duality of this statement, both the metaphorical and the literal. 

**Author's Note:**

> More lovely things for Will to wear coming soon...


End file.
